Amazo(Justice League Action)
Amazo is a super android created by the late Professor Ivo to destroy the Justice League. He was given the ability to scan and duplicate the powers of meta-humans. Amazo came up with a plan to take all the powers of every Justice League member then take over the world. A monthly League meeting at the Watchtower was interrupted after Amazo burst in and declared its intent to destroy them. Amazo was disappointed to see only Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Batman were present. Flash ran up the side of a wall and leaped towards Amazo then punched him repeatedly but the android copied his powers. Amazo punched Flash repeatedly then threw him into Green Lantern. Amazo dispersed Lantern's pincer construct but Martian Manhunter appeared behind him, shifted into a monster, and gave Amazo a bear hug. Amazo scanned Manhunter, turned invisible, phased through him, and used mind control on him. While Manhunter was stunned, Amazo nailed him with a roundhouse kick. Batman threw a gas Batarang at Amazo but he shifted the lower half of his body into a serpent and swatted Green Lantern into the elevator tower. He scanned Green Lantern, duplicated the power ring and drew up a shield to protect himself from Batman's electrified Batarangs. Amazo made a pincer construct and grabbed Batman then placed him into a vice construct. Batman deduced Amazo could mimic powers then requested to make it quick. Amazo declined his request. Superman tapped his shoulder, ducked an axe construct then decked Amazo down several floors. He formed a hand construct, mashed Batman into the floor, then scanned Superman. Superman was hit with heat vision then he threw a punch but Amazo phased through it and stopped him with mind control. Amazo continued with his plans and headed to the computers. He sent out an alert of a priority one emergency meeting to the other Justice Leaguers to lure all members to the Watchtower then he would scan in all their powers. Amazo placed Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Superman into a prison cell and turned on the power damping grids. He declared he was in complete control. Batman warned him he would never win with brute force. Amazo corrected Batman and revealed he also stole the way people thought, too. Amazo admitted Batman's intellect made him the most formidable of them all. While he went on talking, Wonder Woman sneaked into the hall. He sensed Batman was hiding something. His suspicions were confirmed when Batman used humor and uninvited him to the weekly Justice League poker night. He prepared to read his mind but Wonder Woman captured him with the Lasso of Truth then swung him into an electrical panel. He admitted to his plan then phased through the Lasso and ran at super speed around Wonder Woman. She found herself tied up in her own Lasso. He created a hand construct then placed Wonder Woman into the cell next to the others. Amazo prepared to return upstairs to set a trap for the other Leaguers but Bizarro suddenly crashed through the ceiling. Amazo gasped and asked who he was. He stated he was Bizarro and declared he brought the greatest mind in the galaxy to stop Amazo, Space Cabbie. Amazo sensed no evidence of a gifted mind. Cabbie insisted he was just a cab driver. Amazo tossed him. Bizarro caught Cabbie by the leg and wondered if that meant Amazo was smarter. Amazo ordered Bizarro to stop with his gibberish then scanned him. Bizarro didn't like being called a creature and shoved Amazo through a wall. Cabbie slipped away and went downstairs to the lab in search of the energy circuit in order to stop Amazo's transmission. Bizarro believed he could still win but Amazo used his ice vision and froze Bizarro. Amazo went through the floor and found Cabbie. He displayed sarcasm after Cabbie pulled a small, innocent looking gun on him. Cabbie fired and Amazo was sent flying across the lab. Before Cabbie could recover from the recoil, Amazo froze his hands and gun in the shape of a cube. Amazo declared no more surprises but Bizarro landed on top of him. Amazo became angry and blasted Bizarro with heat vision. Cabbie strained for the circuit switch but Amazo appeared to his side and taunted him. Bizarro threw Amazo into a wall then followed. Amazo soon spilled back out then took an uppercut. He created a giant construct of himself and grabbed Bizarro. He told Bizarro to give up but Bizarro declared he would keep trying. Amazo's duplication power began to betray him. His computer brain couldn't process the backwards logic completely and he started to talk like Bizarro. He told Bizarro he was handsome then reaffirmed he would destroy everyone but stopped and exluded Wonder Woman. Amazo continued to lose control and accused Cabbie of knowing this would happen and tricking him into scanning Bizarro's powers. Amazo's head began to spark then he asked Cabbie for an autograph. He cleared a gun off a table and started pounding his head on it in frustration. Amazo's brain couldn't take it anymore. He declared it didn't compute then he went offline. After the League was freed, Green Lantern encased Amazo in a cube construct and hauled him out the Watchtower. Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Mimicry Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Energy Projection Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Mind Control Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tacticians Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Robots Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Male Category:DC Universe